I Noticed
by NeverGiveUp22
Summary: Caroline had just entered the Mikaelson home when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. "Klaus?" she called questioningly. Instead of getting an answer, she heard him yelling at someone fiercely.


**This is my first published fan fiction story. I hope I did their characters justice. **

* * *

Caroline had just entered the Mikaelson home when she heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"Klaus?" she called questioningly.

Instead of getting an answer, she heard him yelling at someone fiercely. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She flashed up the stairs and called out Klaus's name once more, afraid of what was going on. Following the sound of another crash, Caroline found herself in Klaus's art room.

There were several smashed vases that littered the floor, and papers were scattered everywhere.

Her eyes snapped up from the mess to see Klaus crouched on a chair in the middle of the room. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans that had paint splatters on them. His necklaces dangled over his shirt from the angle. His head was tilted up, eyes flickering everywhere, searching for something.

Caroline's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she asked, "Klaus, what happened?!"

His blue eyes glanced at her momentarily before continuing to search the room.

"It won't go away," he growled venomously. "I chased it, I threw things at it, and I've tried to kill it multiple times, but I keep missing." Caroline noticed that his hair stuck up in all directions, obviously from him pulling on it.

She tried to follow his glares, still wondering what was going on.

"_Huh?_" She asked. "What won't go away? What are you trying so desperately to kill?"

His crazed expression was really making her worry.

"_A mosquito_," he said bitterly, a look of revulsion coating his features.

Caroline froze and her face went blank. "Uhh… _Come again_?"

He growled loudly, his eyes still flickering around the room. "I was painting and a mosquito buzzed by my ear. It made me jump and ruin the painting. Now I'm going to catch it and watch it die painfully and slowly."

It took a few seconds for Caroline to realize that he wasn't kidding. As the shock wore off, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips.

His glare instantly shot towards her. "_What?!_" he growled in question.

Caroline's giggles turned into full blown laughter as she tried to explain herself.

"It – it's just that… That you… And the - the… It's a mosquito… And I thought…"

She burst out laughing, unable to continue her sentence. (Or at least what she had tried to make a sentence.)

His fiery eyes shot daggers at her. He didn't find this situation to be the least bit amusing, and yet she was laughing hysterically at him.

"Caroline," he snarled in warning. "I don't think this is the proper time to – "

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard the evil creature buzz less than an inch away from his ear.

"GAHHH!" he screamed and swung his arms wildly into the air and around his head. The sudden movement made him shift his weight, causing the chair he was crouching on to tip over backwards. This only made him fling his arms even more to catch himself on something, but to no avail.

With a loud thump, Klaus hit the floor, the wooden chair crunching underneath him.

Caroline had frozen again as it had happened, and suddenly began laughing so loudly that it echoed throughout the house.

Klaus snarled again, leaping to his feet and flashing to Caroline, who was bent over laughing. He crossed his arms and scowled at her, waiting nearly five minutes before her laughter subsided.

She straightened up and lifted her head to meet his glare, still giggling occasionally.

Klaus's hard glare instantly disappeared as he saw the expression on her face.

She was smiling brightly and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her blue eyes were impossibly more beautiful and twinkled with happiness. He had never seen her so cheerful and carefree before.

She stared back at him, her smile becoming smaller as she saw his expression. He was staring at her in wonder and awe.

An annoying high-pitched buzz ruined their moment. Their heads snapped to the right, waiting to hear the noise again.

Klaus stiffened as something landed on his bicep. "_Caroline_," he whispered so quietly that only a vampire would be able to hear.

They both slowly turned their heads to stare at the mosquito that was currently sucking Klaus's blood.

"_Don't move_," she murmured.

He obeyed her command and didn't take his eyes off the insect on his arm.

Caroline's hand snapped up so quickly that she was a blur. Her hand connected with his bicep right where the mosquito sat and a loud 'smack' resounded through the room.

"Ow!" Klaus yelped immediately.

She lifted her hand, which had bug guts on it, and grinned victoriously.

He slowly looked from her hand down to his arm, seeing a red handprint (that quickly disappeared) and a large black smudge of the mosquito's remains. His eyes widened and a look of horror and disgust came across his face as he stared at his bicep.

"EWWW!" He shouted. He instantly disappeared from the room.

Caroline laughed again as she heard Klaus mumbling things like, "Sick little creature," and, "I'll wipe out the entire species." The one that made her laugh the most was when he said, "No one sucks Klaus Mikaelson's blood."

She followed his voice, walking through his bedroom and into his bathroom. He was scrubbing his arm frantically with a washcloth that was wet with soap and rubbing alcohol.

"Except for me, of course, whenever I get attacked by a werewolf. Right?" Caroline asked with a grin.

He stopped scrubbing for a second to look at her. A mischievous grin replaced his angry glare. "Of course, love. Only you."

Caroline smiled at him and squirted some soap into her hand, scrubbing away the remains of the bug. When she was done, she snatched the washcloth away from Klaus.

"You're going to make your arm bleed if you keep scrubbing it like that," she told him.

He glanced at his arm and shivered at the memory. "I bloody _hate_ insects," he murmured.

Caroline grinned smugly at him. "I noticed."

* * *

*******Cringes* Sooo, how was it? I'm a bit nervous with this being my first fan fic. **

******Leave all the reviews you want. I love reading them. Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
